Blush AlejandroxNoah TDWT
by Sadyeet
Summary: Noah realises that he makes Alejandro blush. What does he do with this new found information?
1. Chapter 1

It was not often that Alejandro found himself nervous. He was normally uber confident. The Latino knew that he was handsome, and he was able to use his charm to get anything he wanted. There was just something about the boy that could make any girl, and even guy, weak at the knees. So when he found himself blushing, he really didn't know what to do. The planes air conditioning had stopped working, although the teens wondered if there was working air conditioning in the first place. Because if there was, they didn't notice it. It was way too hot for anyone's liking. The team in first class was ok, cause coincidentally, the air conditioning was working. Everyone in the loser section of the plane were practically melting. The guys had taken off their shirts while the girls had gotten changed into their swim suits. Out of all the people Alejandro could've been looking at, you'd think it would of been Heather, or Bridgette, or even Lindsay or Izzy. But no, he was looking at a certain bookworm. Noah was the last to take his shirt off. He wasn't very confident, so of course he was trying to resist the heat, but eventually even he had to succumb to the heat. Being the only one to not take his shirt off, he of course got everyone's attention. He casually slipped off his shirt as multiple pairs of eyes raked his body in complete shock. Including those of Alejandro. The nerdling was surprisingly muscular. And even had abs. They weren't as defined as Alejandro's, Duncan's or DJ's, but he still had them. And that's why everyone was so shocked. With a shirt on, he looked lanky, little did everyone know what the bookworm was hiding. Alejandro had a problem. Out of everyone he could of been staring at, Noah was the one that caught his attention.

Alejandro has of course looked at the shorter boy on many the occasion. But he tried to not think about it. The way that he always had a witty or sarcastic mark, the way he rarely smiled, but when he did, his smile seemed to light up the room. Noah was smart. He was smarter than the average teen of course, but he also knew who he could trust, and despite his obvious distrust of the Latino, Alejandro couldn't help but be drawn to the boy. He wanted to get to know the boy, and not by just his wit, he wanted to have a deep and meaningful conversation with Noah, he wanted to get past his barrier. He didn't know how, but he was going to get Noah to let him in.

Hours into the trip to the next destination, everyone had fallen asleep. Everyone besides Noah and Alejandro of course. Noah wasn't asleep because he was too invested in his book, and it was also too warm to sleep. He really didn't understand how the others could sleep in this heat. The only other one awake was Alejandro. Noah assumed he was awake for the same reason as him. It was way too warm, but oh how wrong he was. Alejandro was actually too nervous to sleep. And it pissed him off to no end. Noah had made him blush, and now he was too nervous to sleep, simply because a shirtless Noah sat merely feet away. And he didn't even know what he was doing to the nervous boy!

Alejandro sighed and decided, despite his nerves, that he would move to sit next to the bookworm. Noah simply raised an eyebrow at the taller boys presence, but didn't say anything. Not at first at least. It was five minutes before Noah sighed and decided to ask.

"I must ask, why are you sitting next to me?" Noah asked as he put the bookmark in his book before closing it and placing it on his lap.

"Well, we were the only ones awake, I figured that you would like the company" Alejandro half lied. He knew Noah wouldn't exactly care for company, but he figured that the bookworm might of actually been lonely. Really, Alejandro just wanted to get close to the boy, even if the shorter boy made him nervous. Noah eyed the boy, which could only make the Latino more nervous. Noah could see some truth behind Alejandro's words, but he could also see a lie. He just didn't know what that lie was.

"You're lying" Noah states simply. Alejandro looked at Noah, eyes wide.

"W-what? No I'm not!" he stuttered as he lied. The shorter of the two smirked. It was not everyday that someone like him could make someone like Alejandro nervous.

"Ok, you're half lying" Noah again stated. Alejandro sighed. He knew he would have to spit out the truth eventually.

"Sí. I wanted to spend time with you" Alejandro said, for once telling the truth. Noah raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"But why me of all people? And I feel that that's not the only reason".

"I want to get to know you. You're interesting. And...you, you make me nervous" Alejandro said truthfully before turning away, closing his eyes as he felt his cheeks warm up. Noah smirked.

"I make you nervous?" Noah asked. Alejandro nodded, he could practically hear the smirk. Noah grinned, and decided to test the boundaries. He put his book to the side before moving to sit closer. Alejandro, having felt the shift turned to see what Noah was doing. He was rather surprised when he found himself nose with the book worm. Alejandro gulped, moving his head back slightly, but Noah only followed his moves, moving even closer.

"W-what are you doing?" Alejandro stuttered.

"I, make you nervous. I want to have a bit of fun" Noah smirked for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

Noah ran his hand down Alejandro's model like chest, making him shudder. A planned formed in his mind, once again Noah smirked before moving to sit on the Latinos lap. Said boy could only gasp as Noah moved for his neck. Lips never reached skin, but the breaths that found their way to Alejandro's sweet spot was enough to send him into overdrive. His breaths became rapid as Noah suddenly attacked Alejandro's neck. The sucks and kisses were soft and loving, and maybe that's what it was that sent Alejandro into pure ecstasy. Noah moved up as gentle kisses were left on his neck and jaw. Noah could only grinned when he got to those fine lips. Alejandro closed his eyes, expecting lips to meet lips and an intense make out session to come next, so he was both surprised and disappointed when he was left with only a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Having heard groans from the others, meaning they were to wake any second, Noah got up. Alejandro open his eyes. He was breathless and flushed. Noah picked up his book and winked.

"Until next time".


	2. Chapter 1

It was not often that Alejandro found himself nervous. He was normally uber confident. The Latino knew that he was handsome, and he was able to use his charm to get anything he wanted. There was just something about the boy that could make any girl, and even guy, weak at the knees. So when he found himself blushing, he really didn't know what to do. The planes air conditioning had stopped working, although the teens wondered if there was working air conditioning in the first place. Because if there was, they didn't notice it. It was way too hot for anyone's liking. The team in first class was ok, cause coincidentally, the air conditioning was working. Everyone in the loser section of the plane were practically melting. The guys had taken off their shirts while the girls had gotten changed into their swim suits. Out of all the people Alejandro could've been looking at, you'd think it would of been Heather, or Bridgette, or even Lindsay or Izzy. But no, he was looking at a certain bookworm. Noah was the last to take his shirt off. He wasn't very confident, so of course he was trying to resist the heat, but eventually even he had to succumb to the heat. Being the only one to not take his shirt off, he of course got everyone's attention. He casually slipped off his shirt as multiple pairs of eyes raked his body in complete shock. Including those of Alejandro. The nerdling was surprisingly muscular. And even had abs. They weren't as defined as Alejandro's, Duncan's or DJ's, but he still had them. And that's why everyone was so shocked. With a shirt on, he looked lanky, little did everyone know what the bookworm was hiding. Alejandro had a problem. Out of everyone he could of been staring at, Noah was the one that caught his attention.

Alejandro has of course looked at the shorter boy on many the occasion. But he tried to not think about it. The way that he always had a witty or sarcastic mark, the way he rarely smiled, but when he did, his smile seemed to light up the room. Noah was smart. He was smarter than the average teen of course, but he also knew who he could trust, and despite his obvious distrust of the Latino, Alejandro couldn't help but be drawn to the boy. He wanted to get to know the boy, and not by just his wit, he wanted to have a deep and meaningful conversation with Noah, he wanted to get past his barrier. He didn't know how, but he was going to get Noah to let him in.

Hours into the trip to the next destination, everyone had fallen asleep. Everyone besides Noah and Alejandro of course. Noah wasn't asleep because he was too invested in his book, and it was also too warm to sleep. He really didn't understand how the others could sleep in this heat. The only other one awake was Alejandro. Noah assumed he was awake for the same reason as him. It was way too warm, but oh how wrong he was. Alejandro was actually too nervous to sleep. And it pissed him off to no end. Noah had made him blush, and now he was too nervous to sleep, simply because a shirtless Noah sat merely feet away. And he didn't even know what he was doing to the nervous boy!

Alejandro sighed and decided, despite his nerves, that he would move to sit next to the bookworm. Noah simply raised an eyebrow at the taller boys presence, but didn't say anything. Not at first at least. It was five minutes before Noah sighed and decided to ask.

"I must ask, why are you sitting next to me?" Noah asked as he put the bookmark in his book before closing it and placing it on his lap.

"Well, we were the only ones awake, I figured that you would like the company" Alejandro half lied. He knew Noah wouldn't exactly care for company, but he figured that the bookworm might of actually been lonely. Really, Alejandro just wanted to get close to the boy, even if the shorter boy made him nervous. Noah eyed the boy, which could only make the Latino more nervous. Noah could see some truth behind Alejandro's words, but he could also see a lie. He just didn't know what that lie was.

"You're lying" Noah states simply. Alejandro looked at Noah, eyes wide.

"W-what? No I'm not!" he stuttered as he lied. The shorter of the two smirked. It was not everyday that someone like him could make someone like Alejandro nervous.

"Ok, you're half lying" Noah again stated. Alejandro sighed. He knew he would have to spit out the truth eventually.

"Sí. I wanted to spend time with you" Alejandro said, for once telling the truth. Noah raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"But why me of all people? And I feel that that's not the only reason".

"I want to get to know you. You're interesting. And...you, you make me nervous" Alejandro said truthfully before turning away, closing his eyes as he felt his cheeks warm up. Noah smirked.

"I make you nervous?" Noah asked. Alejandro nodded, he could practically hear the smirk. Noah grinned, and decided to test the boundaries. He put his book to the side before moving to sit closer. Alejandro, having felt the shift turned to see what Noah was doing. He was rather surprised when he found himself nose with the book worm. Alejandro gulped, moving his head back slightly, but Noah only followed his moves, moving even closer.

"W-what are you doing?" Alejandro stuttered.

"I, make you nervous. I want to have a bit of fun" Noah smirked for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

Noah ran his hand down Alejandro's model like chest, making him shudder. A planned formed in his mind, once again Noah smirked before moving to sit on the Latinos lap. Said boy could only gasp as Noah moved for his neck. Lips never reached skin, but the breaths that found their way to Alejandro's sweet spot was enough to send him into overdrive. His breaths became rapid as Noah suddenly attacked Alejandro's neck. The sucks and kisses were soft and loving, and maybe that's what it was that sent Alejandro into pure ecstasy. Noah moved up as gentle kisses were left on his neck and jaw. Noah could only grinned when he got to those fine lips. Alejandro closed his eyes, expecting lips to meet lips and an intense make out session to come next, so he was both surprised and disappointed when he was left with only a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Having heard groans from the others, meaning they were to wake any second, Noah got up. Alejandro open his eyes. He was breathless and flushed. Noah picked up his book and winked.

"Until next time".


End file.
